Davidddizor calls Rita a crybaby during Frozen/Beaten up by Jet the Hawk
Cast *Emma as Nyakkii Momoyama, Kikko Hayashida, Asako Kageyama, Satomi Hiroyuki and Sakurako Koinuma. *Eric as Davidddizor. *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano and Rita Ashikaga. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara. *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano and Monta Kimura. *Brian as Mr. Ashikaga. *Salli as Mrs. Ashikaga. *Young Guy as Jet the Hawk. Transcript Intro Nyakkii: Davidddizor, I can't believe you were making violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara! You know making videos like that can get you terminated! That's it, you are grounded until your account gets terminated and I will make a grounded video out of you. It will be called "Davidddizor Calls Rita a Crybaby During Frozen/Beaten up by Jet the Hawk". Start the video, cameraman. Transcript Part 1: Davidddizor Makes Fun of Rita during Frozen. (GoAnimate City, USA, November 14, 2017) (Various characters are watching Frozen; However, Davidddizor is not behaving) (A few minutes later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Frozen where Elsa and Anna's parents die at sea in a big storm) (Rita Ashikaga, a 6 year old Sakurako Koinuma look-alike Japanese girl dog began whimpering and whining as she began crying and it made Davidddizor very happy) Davidddizor: Ha! (X7) Rita Ashikaga, due to being sad over the death of Anna and Elsa's Parents, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X4) began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Rita in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Davidddizor: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of tornadoes you are, whimping like a puppy. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Davidddizor: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! Ashikaga began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 30,000 people, injuring over 60,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Shimajirō: (in Scary voice with black background surrounded by flames) DAVIDDDIZOR!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU....ARE....IN....TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! to: Outside Davidddizor's 3 story home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. Shimajirō: Davidddizor, how bloody dare you make fun of Rita Ashikaga and make her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Frozen over the death of Elsa and Anna's parents. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Mimirin: I agree with Shimajirō! Kento Koshiba: You probably killed over 30,000 people because of what you did to Rita Ashikaga!! Asako Kageyama: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Kirinta Kusano: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 60,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Rita Ashikaga bawl! Satomi Hiroyuki: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Rita's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Luna: Why would you make Rita Ashikaga cry like that?! Do you know she is a sweet and innocent 6 year old Japanese American girl dog who is like Sakurako Koinuma's twin sister? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that to Challenge Island kindergartners can really make them cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad boy!! B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Shimajirō: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time!! Normally I would say go to bed right now while i order some The Magic School Bus, Rugrats, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, and My Friends Tigger and Pooh DVDs off of Amazon, but instead I'll say this. Someone will beat you up! Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. Davidddizor: I don't want to be beaten up by Jet. Monta Kimura: Correct. Jet is going to beat you up. Jet the Hawk, beat up Davidddizor! appears Jet: Prepare for some bleeding! Rotten appears and hides Jet beating up Davidddizor Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Part 2 Finale: The Ashikaga Family comforts Rita/A Lullaby for Rita Ashikaga Rita Ashikaga is whimpering, whining and sobbing in distraught while her parents comforting her Mrs. Ashikaga: It's okay, Rita-chan. Davidddizor got sent to bed. He will not make you cry. Rita Ashikaga: I know, okasan and otousan! Sniffles The death of Elsa and Anna's parents is one of the ten saddest Disney moments in history!! (crying) Mr. Ashikaga: It's okay, sweetie. Your siblings Masahiro and Koji are making you makazushi, onigiri, Japanese curry rice and for dinner. Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:2017 videos Category:Davidddizor Gets Grounded series Category:Grounded Videos Trivia Category:X Calls Somebody A Crybaby During Some Films